


Сын достойнейших родителей

by Nelson



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: трагикомичная история из жизни Феликса Юсупова





	Сын достойнейших родителей

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: в тексте использованы цитаты из мемуаров Ф.Ф. Юсупова

Среди пикантных и комичных историй, случившихся в пору моей юности, была у меня история и трагикомичная. 

Несмотря на то, что моя карьера кафешантанной певички погибла, не успев начаться, игры с переодеванием я не бросил. Быть тем, кем ты не являешься на самом деле, игра, восхищение мужчин, завистливые взгляды женщин, которые чувствуешь кожей, записки, цветы, коих я, несмотря на недолгую свою карьеру получил множество, о, от этого так непросто было отказаться. С тем же чувством, с каким почтенные, казалось бы, отцы семейств идут в опиумную курильню, я выходил на сцену. Я жаждал зрительской любви. Зависимость от чужого восхищения, как от наркотика, с ней мне приходится мириться всю жизнь, так что все эти куплеты и прогулки были для меня куда меньшей игрой и шуткой, чем я старался показать. В восторге публики я купался с тем же удовольствием, с каким в жаркие дни люди прыгают воду.

Я любил каждую секунду перевоплощения в женщину — целый комплекс ощущений эмоциональных и физических —выбор наряда, макияж, делающий мои черты еще мягче, а взгляд глубоким и бархатным, словно у Веры Холодной, сладость восточных духов, платья с открытыми плечами и руками. Ветерок, даже просто от проходящего мимо человека, который легко трогал кожу, в чем же еще, как не в платье можно почувствовать это? У мужчин на порядок меньше возможностей открывать свое тело на публике. Столько всего сразу - мягкость меха, в который можно закутаться, холод жемчуга на шее. Мандраж, который охватывал перед выступлением, полюбят ли, узнают ли? И какого размера будет скандал, когда все-таки узнают? Впрочем, это мне удалось в скором времени проверить. 

Я никогда не хотел родиться женщиной, но как же я любил чувствовать себя ею — загадочной девой с тремя звездочками вместо имени. Иногда я даже думал о себе как о человеке с двумя лицами, мужским и женским, которым так легко жить в одном теле. 

В тот день, который вылился позже в трагикомичную историю, я изображал Аллегорию ночи. Мне пошили черное платье с серебряными блестками, черную маску, а бриллиантовую звезду — диадему, которая завершала наряд, я заказал у ювелира, памятуя об истории с матушкиными бриллиантами. Наряд вышел чудесным — в меру загадочным и в меру откровенным. Я блистал. 

Гвардейский офицер, известный светский волокита, не отходил от меня ни на шаг, целовал руки, любезничал, приносил шампанское, пытаясь быть идеалом галантного кавалера. Игра становилась все увлекательней, брат, обычно сопровождающий меня на подобных мероприятиях, отвлекся на другую Маску, и, не знаю, было ли виной произошедшему шампанское, но на предложение офицера, ехать продолжать веселиться к "Медведю" я ответил воодушевленным согласием. Пожалуй даже слишком воодушевленным, по светским меркам. После истории с неоплаченным ужином я сторонился ресторанов, слишком близкое "знакомство" могло легко разрушить мое инкогнито. Но в этот раз никакое благоразумие меня не остановило. Даже когда с нами увязались три гвардейских приятеля, я воспринял это как должное. Мы поймали извозчика, в "Медведе" я сбросил в руки швейцара свою шубу, гвардейцы испросили отдельный кабинет. Тот, что считался моим кавалером, вел меня за руку, но я даже не замечал этого. Представляю, однако, как "чудно" смотрелась та сцена со стороны - девушка в отдельном кабинете с четырьмя гусарами!

Мы заказали еще шампанского, позвали цыган, чтобы поддержать настроение. Все вокруг меня начинало кружиться как в калейдоскопе, дымный, душный дух кабинета, яркие юбки цыганок, красные рубахи цыган, их блестящие глаза и белые зубы. Глаза моего кавалера — зеленые с коричневыми прожилками, бесповоротно пьяные, так близко от моего лица еще скрытого маской, его руки, которые уже давно гладят мои колени. Громкая музыка и хохот, раскатами грома отдающийся в ушах. Моя женская часть ликовала, именно ей, наконец, досталось все внимание. Я чувствовал чужие руки на коленях, на талии, кто-то гладил мои плечи. Я даже не уверен сейчас, одна ли пара рук это была. На ухо мне шептали комплименты на французском.

Mon Dieu, que t’es belle — Бог мой, как ты прекрасна. 

Я потерял чувство времени, и все, чего мне на тот момент хотелось, это чтобы это ощущение не заканчивалось никогда. 

А потом кто-то смелый развязал атласные ленты, маска упала на пол, и я запаниковал, за какие-то доли секунды от охватившей меня томной неги не осталось и следа, мое сознание затопила волна какого-то первобытного ужаса, я представил, что тайна моя сейчас раскроется, и что такой скандал не будет стоить мне просто ярости papa и упавшей картины. До сих пор не знаю, что сподвигло меня поступить так, наверное, женская моя часть взяла дело в свои руки, но я схватил бутылку шампанского и бросил ее в стекло. Разбил его вдребезги, гусары, разумеется, опешили, а я бросился бежать без оглядки. Даже забыл в "Медведе" соболью шубу, ее пришлось забирать на другой день Поленьке. 

Я выскочил из ресторана как был, поймал извозчика, крикнул ему Поленькин адрес. И полетела ночью в ледяной мороз юная красавица в полуголом платье и брильянтах в раскрытых санях. Кто бы мог подумать, что безумная красотка – сын достойнейших родителей!


End file.
